


盲

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 2010年5月的一个停电的晚上。





	盲

**Author's Note:**

> 无妻无子无考据，有狗血、OOC、雷和shipper作者的过度自我加戏（当时大家都在振奋人心搞世界杯动员并没有时间恋爱脑orz）。  
> 并不是想写PWP，所以其实没什么色情内容，一点都不辣。

终于在床单上辗转到厌烦以后，比利亚凭着毅力把自己挪到了客厅。路灯的光线无声地搅动着空气，窗户打开，活风与夜色一起闯了进来，总算不像卧室里那样难熬。他陷进沙发里，望着绀紫色的天花板，闷热的空气伏在视线边缘吞吃着他的脚趾。

响起的铃声多少打散了他耐心等待的睡意。比利亚接到电话的时候着实有些惊讶，气温似乎变得不可忍受起来，他从沙发上坐起身，甚至在黑暗中踢到了自己的鞋子。席尔瓦在电话里说：“我在你家门口。”

他得去开门。

时间已经很晚，也不知道一路上有没有被人拍到。担心的念头一闪而过，比利亚什么都没问。他们有的是借口。等他见到席尔瓦的时候，加纳利人一头蓬松的头发已经被夜风吹得张牙舞爪，像一只趴在他头顶上懒洋洋地打哈欠的小怪物——或许可以揉一揉，比利亚想，但甚至没有抬手。有些事情只在绿茵场上发生才显得那样自然。 

春天里流言甚嚣尘上，随后是紧咬着到来的夏日，一切猜测终于平息下来。

债务，转会，职业生涯，球员是货架上的商品，一切交易都顺理成章。只是在决定未来的时候要面对的问题是如此之多，以致于常常使人措手不及。

而他也只有到了尘埃落定的时候才明白，其实离开根本不需要什么理由。

告别才需要。

光线昏暗，他只能看清席尔瓦毛茸茸的轮廓，线条倔强的下巴，但越是模糊和晦暗，映在眼瞳中就越危险，比镜头前的亲吻危险，比闭上眼睛的拥抱危险，比湿漉漉的草皮上紧贴的挤压的滚烫皮肤危险。

“我来还你钥匙。”

加纳利人的睫毛抖了抖。他摊开手心，那里躺着一枚小小的金属制品，在灯下泛着铜色的光，交错的掌纹上还存留着被那排细牙咬伤的痕迹。

“这一带今晚都在停电，”比利亚说，嗓音比往常更柔和，“你该告诉我的。”

他伸出手，网住南方的小鱼。

 

其实他不该小看中场球员的空间记忆力，他们手指的温热触感彼此安慰着，而这让比利亚几乎感到一丝愧疚。席尔瓦任他牵着手，没有反抗，他以前来过几次，普通的队友做客，但也足够他记住室内的陈设了。他纵容着比利亚引他在黑暗中跋涉，就像他们同时失忆了一样，谁都没有提起零碎的过往。生活在记忆里永远平庸得让人不知所措。

窗帘被吹起一个温柔的弧度，布料扰动的声音摩挲着耳廓。这个五月闷热而潮湿，他们接触的皮肤在逐渐融化，于黑暗里无声地溃败，塌陷，成为彼此。

经过沙发的时候比利亚留下了一个短暂的停顿，席尔瓦站在他身边。希洪人沉默，在接近凝固的空气中，他的灵魂仿佛又回到了矿工家寡言少语的儿子的身体里。

“刚才你打电话的时候，我就坐在这儿。”他转过头看着席尔瓦，侧脸险峻的线条皴裂成一个笑容。

而另一个大卫恰巧知道这里面的勉强。

两年前他们在这里对峙过，久违的国王杯，瓦伦西亚风雨飘摇里的荣耀与希望，他们在种种差错之中开凿出了唯一的通路。小伙子们为此庆祝到深夜，最终比利亚实在看不过队里的北方人拉着席尔瓦灌酒，决定先带加纳利人撤出战场，开车送他回家。

那天晚上他明明没有喝酒，脑子里却像是灌满了酒精。副驾驶一侧在扣上安全带之后就没了声音，绕出停车场时他才发现对方已经睡着了。犹豫不决，比利亚盯着仪表盘上闪烁的数字，“回自己家”这个选项在脑海中浮现得瓜田李下，令人不齿。

是他先开始的。

最初他只是照顾这个跟他拥有同一个名字的小孩，他们意识出众，在球场上贡献出许多精彩配合；然后，理所当然地——已经是陈词滥调了——依赖变质成一点喜欢，最后腐坏得溃不成军。他知道，他们周围的人也都隐隐约约有点感觉；可是他假装不动声色，就是觉得那小孩的反应可爱，小刺猬乖乖收起爪子和尖刺，温驯得像只兔子。

他纵容很多事情，自己的过分关心，身旁投来的视线；像是什么都知道，又像是什么都不知道。

直到终于迎来了必须审判自我的时刻。

在离家不远的地方，他把车停在路边，他在球门前从不犹豫或畏惧，此时此刻却甚至没有把车开回家的勇气。有那么几分钟他甚至希望副驾驶上的人能够醒过来，报出一个正确的地址，最好那里还住着他的家人，或者至少质问他一句“你在干什么”也行——但是没有，直到他终于把车挪对地方、把两个大卫都带回家，并且把不省人事的那个安置在卧室的床上为止，什么都没有发生。

比利亚筋疲力竭地倒进沙发里，弯起胳膊抱着自己，想要思考很多事情。几个小时后他被浴室漏出的水声和灯光扰醒，要不是他睡过了一整天就是天还没亮，然后是水声停止，灯的开关被按向熄灭，一串带着水迹的脚印由远及近，织物摩擦的细微声音。

一个轻飘飘的、潮湿的亲吻，虔诚地落在他眉心。

他终于明白自己不能抵抗热忱和爱慕，也不能抵抗小心翼翼，只要他现在睁开眼睛，就不会再有投降之外的任何退路。

 

正式搬往巴塞罗那以前，比利亚整理过自己的房间，旧物越收拾越多，最终狼狈到了手脚并用的地步，却发现碍事的只有心中盘桓的不舍。从前有很多事情他们从来不问彼此，就像他们从来不问训练后单独留在更衣室的队友们到底在做什么。还有一些事情则是从来没有发生过，全身退因而变得格外容易。

他没有在两年前的沙发上睁开眼睛，没有和席尔瓦在训练结束后的更衣室单独留下过，也没有在外出比赛的时候和席尔瓦同住过一个房间。假期里偶尔带上各自的家人一起聚餐，他们为彼此准备的介绍辞亲切而轻松，柠檬水，柳橙汁，温馨的家庭时刻，阳光底下仿佛能数得清对方的睫毛，桌角玻璃瓶里的鲜花娇艳，席尔瓦从不借着桌布的遮挡寻找偷偷捏住他手指的机会，他也从不放任他们的膝盖在餐桌下亲昵地贴在一起太久。

建立关系是太沉重的责任，在两个大卫之间是，在他们和瓦伦西亚之间也是。即使早有预料，未来匆匆跌落到眼前的时候，也没有人能真正地准备好。而当现实狭窄到竟不能容下转身时，一个人所能做的也就只有至少别违背自己的心意。

他们站在一起，填补一个或许永远都没法被封堵的裂隙，嘲笑和反抗过去的自己。

比利亚把他们交握的手提到唇边，补偿似地印下许多细碎的亲吻，他抬起眼睛，小他几岁的中场球员正看着他，眷恋又贪婪。

钥匙——去他妈的钥匙——滑落到地上，借口被剥落，只剩下真相。

夜晚与黑暗交叠成一个极度危险的时刻，许多事情就在这样的时刻滑向失控的边缘。比利亚扯住金丝雀的羽毛，加纳利人下颌到锁骨之间的要害就乖顺地暴露在他面前，舌尖尝到皮肤的肌理，剥离出搏动的温热血管，最好的猎手理应获得最新鲜的猎物。他们潮湿的月亮就躲在乌云与迷雾之中，为欲望与脆弱做牵引，看爱潮如何从一具干涸而紧绷的炎热的身体深处涌起。

在缺席的视觉中，比利亚接住了席尔瓦，年轻一些的大卫分开腿骑在他身上，一点带着节律的摩擦就足够让他们疯狂。但是那也不够。

他们的胸膛毫无必要地紧贴着，比利亚前所未有地感到做爱竟然可以如此艰难，如此复杂，以致于他无从下手，连掀起衣服都紧张慌乱起来。席尔瓦被他扑在沙发上，像只被撕下飞羽的山雀一样颤抖着，急促地呼吸，不得不咬着自己的指节才能勉强克制住呻吟。比利亚挤进他腿缝之间，快感像一把锋利的琴弓急急杀过，破碎的气息在一连串飞顿之下四散，落进袖手旁观的夜色里。

“……大卫，”席尔瓦认真叫他名字，攥着他背后的布料，努力找回自己的声音，颤抖，平复，再颤抖，说，“我想要你。”

粗暴一点也不要紧。

“求你……”

伤痕、快感、疼痛、记忆，留下点什么，什么都可以。

“我想要你。”

他又重复一遍，找到比利亚的嘴唇，把自己嵌进一个亲吻里。湿漉漉的舌尖巡礼过口中每一寸，他拨弄着骰子，每一下落地停稳都伴随着未知的甜蜜与紧张，急着想要一个人来喂饱这颗饿坏了的心。

 

比利亚在一瞬间里想起很多事情，他喜欢他的小朋友有点狼狈又有点锋利的模样，包括但不限于倒地之后攀上大腿的碎草屑与汁液，有意收敛却难以掩藏、偶尔冒出尖儿来的放肆笑容与野心。他的收藏里还应该有这个人跪在他腿间努力吸他，技巧生涩但态度端正，或者像匹任性的小牝马一样骑在他的阴茎上，操到自己舒服了才开始想着他有没有爽到——

但是来不及了，也等不及了。

他在席尔瓦扯下他的裤子时隐约预知到了接下来会发生什么，但还是在亲眼见证时几乎骂出了声。那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他腿间，落下的头发挡住了主人手口并用的表情，舌尖勤勉地沿着性器前段绕过一圈，顺着侧边滑到底端。手指照顾着柱身，在湿热的舔吻终于钻进囊袋中间时，比利亚终于把他的小朋友拎了起来。

操，操，他快要疯了，这样他没法坚持很久。

“谁教你的？”

他问，没法思考，也并不是真的需要知道答案，只觉得胸腔里有什么灼热的东西猛然烧起来，皱缩成焦黑的一团。

席尔瓦舔舔嘴唇，手指没有离开过比利亚，他还不知道比利亚到底为了这可能根本不会到来的一天准备了什么。前锋的手指带着润滑剂挤进了穴口，扩张的痛楚让他延迟了几秒才反应过来自己是在笑，但这笑容持续得短暂——比利亚叼着什么东西，方形包装捕获了漏进来的细碎灯光，他下巴上的汗珠滴落在自己身上，惊醒了席尔瓦。

蝙蝠军团的21号中场抢在前面伸手，从比利亚嘴里扯掉了安全套的包装袋，直接丢了出去。

前锋眉眼一凛，吐掉留在嘴里的一角。

“你敢——”

他的指挥官瞪了回去，惹来对方俯身在肩上恨恨地咬了一口，因为不敢用力，所以不够解恨，只好让扩张的手指又趁机挤进来一根。

 

比利亚用一种近乎折磨的方式，试图把他们从受伤边缘拉回来。另一个大卫并没有好心提供帮助，实际上，直到比利亚全部进入他的身体，他才终于放弃竭力隐瞒抽泣的声音。水液盈满了咸的眼睛，出走太阳穴，最终失足跌落入头发里。他弓起脊背，任自己被折叠成一个方便的姿势，疼痛把他撕成两半，快感紧随而上，草率地再度缝合回去。性器挤压着肠壁，他还是太紧，初次尝到甜头，从身体深处蔓延开的酥麻无处躲避，整个人兴奋得颤栗起来，这具身体就像在太阳底下暴晒的荒野地，空旷，裸露，一无所有。

希洪人伸手扣住队友的手腕，指腹贴着内侧发烫的皮肤，缓慢地摩挲画圈；仁慈地仅仅用亲吻表达关心，没有问眼泪是出于疼痛还是离别，因为知道这两种都不能打倒他。

他们事先并没有约好的见面，在一个电力瘫痪的夜晚互相索取彼此的身体，也许只是为了有一刻能够头晕目眩地放弃思考一切。

还有证明。至少证明他们正在努力修葺的裂缝曾经真实存在过。

席尔瓦朝比利亚伸出手，他想要一个更亲密的姿势，至少迎接高潮的时候需要，在骨头被快感像白蚁啃噬家具一样蛀成碎渣的时候，至少有比利亚还陪着他。那怀抱就像一个完美的模具，能让融化成液体的席尔瓦黄油重新凝固成人形。

他摸到了比利亚的耳钉，被穿过耳垂的部分扎到了手指。

性爱的快感荡涤过全副神经，在这种时候，没有任何东西还能够挂住已经破碎四散的思绪。来时的路漫长到耗尽了他的勇气，也只有这点触发本能的细节能够帮助他确认，当下发生的一切是真实存在的。那样的话，他就能在年长的前锋准备退出他身体时，做出一个清晰的挽留。刘海被汗水打湿黏在额前，他搂着比利亚的脖子，灌注他所有深藏的任性与体贴，顺从和骄傲，说：“别走。”

不过有效期今晚为限。

然后他会倚着另一个大卫，像自烛身上滑落而下的一滴蜡泪。他们可以一起等待电力恢复，或者太阳升起，而不必考虑离别或者明天。


End file.
